Overarching Story
Warning: Spoilers & Dark subject matter. Backstory The whole story follows the character first called Jean, someone who was raised in an abusive household, until age 11, when she (then he) was put into care and quickly adopted into a new family. The Langley family. And from then on, life is bliss for Jean. This is until she's 16 and her biological mom, comes to her general area where she lives, looking for her. The mom, Mabelle, doesn't recognise the newly named Jean, as she walk right by her on the street. However, Jean's laugh gave away who she is, the result was Mabelle freaking out and throwing a hissy fit at the dramatic change Jean has gone through. Understandable in the level of change and the shock caused, BUT, Mabelle talked as if Jean was her slave and property. Well, a brawl ends up breaking out, as Mabelle tries grabbing Jean by the arm and yanking her away from her new sisters and home, Akira and Cynthia Langley. It's Mabelle vs. Jean, Akira & Cynthia. And Akira & Cynthia's clothes heavily inhibit their ability to punch, whilst Jean, has to put her shoulder back into it's socket. Well, Mabelle may be grossly overweight, but she can use that to her advantage and quickly knocks out Akira and Cynthia. AND once Jean has her shoulder back in it's socket, she starts throwing hands with Mabelle. Then Mabelle grabs Jean's newly grown hair and punches her up like a bag o sand. Well, Mabelle then tries picking up Jean and bringing her with her, but Akira & Cynthia get back up for another round. This time they start to try ad choke Mabelle out and it begins working pretty well too, with Mabelle thrashing about to try and get them off of her. Well she ends up punching them in their faces, which gets them off her neck quite effectively. And when Jean comes to, all she can see is Mabelle, the woman who always struck her down, striking down Akira and Cynthia. Because of this horrific sight combined with the previous abuse she's endured, something very dark & violent, surges through Jean. She raises her malice-fuelled hand towards Mabelle, making the gesture of crushing. And, Mabelle starts to be actually crushed. Seeing this, Jean moved her hand towards a nearby building furiously, with Mabelle's body being flung, following that hand gesture. Jean quickly falls unconscious from her injuries, with Mabelle being 2 ft deep in a building and nearly impaled by the debris. Events of Aurora Station Jean was originally captured by a local branch of The Javelin Company, keeping her in their custody for about 1.5 years, studying her, trying to find the origin of her psychokinetic abilities. And since they had no luck, Jean was passed onto the big boys on over at the cold and isolated Aurora Station. This was via a Javelin Co. specially made carrier, then an armed escort to the front doors. Upon reaching this new location, Jean actually recognises one of the two main researchers, Dr. Azreal Kamu. (To be edited in the future)